


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by AtlasAffogato



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, References to the Beatles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasAffogato/pseuds/AtlasAffogato
Summary: Foggy loves the Beatles, and forces Matt to dance with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks.

“Your recent obsession with The Beatles is a bit disconcerting.” Matt stated, listening to Paul McCartney’s voice carry throughout the apartment. Foggy laughed, bright and loud; the kind of laughter that always reminded Matt of midday breezes and summer sun. Moving away from the stove, Foggy snatched his phone off the counter and made the music obnoxiously loud. Matt ran a hand through his hair, an affectionate smile decorating his face. 

A new song started and the jump in Foggy’s heart beat told Matt all he needed to know of Foggy’s love for the song. Foggy practically skipped over to the couch,grabbing Matt’s hands and pulling him up. “Dance with me Matt.” Giggles bubbled up Matt’s throat.

“What?” He struggled to stop grinning like an idiot. 

“Come on Matt!” Foggy basically whined. “I love this song!” Matt laughed again.

“Yeah, I can tell.” Foggy led Matt away from the furniture and into a more open area of the apartment near the stairs. Foggy didn’t let go of Matt’s hands, instead opting for pulling him forwards and backwards in a messy salsa. 

Matt let the 60’s hit wash over him, listening intently to the lyrics.

_ Oh please, say to me You'll let me be your man And please, say to me You'll let me hold your hand. _

Foggy leaned in to whisper in his ear, singing along in a low, almost sexual tone. “ _ And when I touch you I feel happy inside.”  _ Matt threw his head back, laughing loud enough to drown out the music. Foggy drew him back in for a chaste kiss. Matt could taste the smile on his lips. He pressed their foreheads together, whispering across the shared space. 

“You’re a menace.” Foggy smiled again, before leaning back to continue their sloppy dancing. Their dance transformed from a salsa into a tango and settled into a foxtrot. 

_ Yeah you got that something I think you’ll understand when I say that something _

_ I want to hold your hand _

_ I want to hold your hand _

_ I want to hold your hand _

Foggy spun Matt around, pulling him back against his chest and crooned in his ear once more, “ _ And when I touch you I feel happy inside. It’s such a feelin’ that my love. I can’t hide. I can’t hide. I can’t hide.” _ Matt was sure his cheeks were dusted a nice pink and Foggy’s breath on the back of his neck had his hair standing on end. Foggy spun Matt out and continued dancing, feet moving on their own accord. He stepped backwards as Matt stepped forward. Ah, it seemed they were back to a salsa. 

_ Yeah you got that something I think you’ll understand when I say that something _

_ I want to hold your hand _

Matt let go of Foggy’s left hand to trail it up his arm and settle on his shoulder. Foggy automatically moved his hand to settle on Matt’s waist. They moved around the apartment into a waltz.

_ I want to hold your hand _

Foggy squeezed Matt’s hand, not suppressing his affectionate gaze. He always loved it when Matt wasn’t wearing his glasses. Ironically, Matt had the most beautiful eyes. Shades ranging from hazel to chocolate brown blend together to create a perfect harmony. Matt’s eyes were currently focused on Foggy’s shoulder, the crinkles around his eyes and the soft smile playing across his lips made Foggy’s heart leap. 

_ I want to hold your hand _

Not paying attention, Foggy stumbled back into the couch. The backs of his knees hit fabric and, with a yelp of surprise, he fell back onto the couch, dragging Matt with him. They landed on the couch in a pile, Matt sprawled over Foggy. Matt turned towards Foggy, grinning widely, and kissed him. 

_ I want to hold your hand _

They didn’t move as the song came to an end. Matt snuggled down into Foggy’s chest, fingers ghosting across his sides. Foggy wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist and kissed his hair, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He could stay like this forever.


End file.
